Vanilla?
by Kazusaki Kuga
Summary: "Vanilla, eh? Bahkan disaat kau tidak minum minuman manis itu, rasa vanilla masih menguar dengan kuat dari dirimu." / "Kau bahkan lebih memabukkan dari alkohol, Tetsuya." / My first fic about MayuKuro. PwP. Chapter 3 UPDATE! : Extra. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Seorang pemuda berjalan terseok-seok, menjadi pusat perhatian beberapa orang. Kepalanya begitu pening. Ia tak peduli jalan yang dilaluinya terlihat berputar-putar. Ia ingin sekali berhenti, namun tidak untuk kedua kakinya. Otaknya terus memberi perintah sendiri agar terus berjalan. Dimana ia sekarang saja tidak tahu, apalagi ingatannya tentang jalan menuju apartemen barunya.

Bantuan. Ia benar-benar membutuhkan bantuan sekarang. Ia tak yakin bisa kembali ke apartemennya dengan selamat tanpa bantuan seorang pun. Pandangan matanya berpendar mencari sesosok yang mungkin dikenalnya. Oh, semuanya berputar. Ia yakin, kalaupun ada yang menyapanya pun mungkin ia tak bisa mengenalinya dengan jelas. Langit yang gelap menambah sempitnya sudut pandang manik abu-abunya.

Sial. Makin lama pandangannya makin kabur. Dunianya terus berputar tiada henti. Jika saja tak ada sesuatu sebagai penyangga di sebelahnya ini mungkin ia tak akan sanggup berdiri. Berjalan saja ia sudah tak sanggup lagi. Dan kini, seiring berjalannya waktu, kekuatan menopang pada kedua kakinya makin berkurang. Perlahan ia merasakan keseimbangannya makin jauh. Dunianya yang terus berputar kini perlahan mulai kehilangan cahaya. Hingga akhirnya semua menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

"**Vanilla?" by Kazusaki Kuga**

**Kuroko no Basuke ****© Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Vanilla? Belongs to me**

**Warning : Abal, typo, Shounen-ai, PwP, dll**

**Mayuzumi Chihiro X Kuroko Tetsuya**

**Rated M**

**Happy Reading : )**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Otsukare!"

Suara teriakan itu menggema di dalam gym sekolah yang baru berumur tiga tahun. Atlit-atlit pebasket muda yang sedari tadi memainkan bola oranye itu kini berhamburan menuju ke pinggir lapangan. Lapangan indoor mulai dibersihkan, menandakan latihan hari itu telah usai.

"Nice pass, Kuroko-senpai!"

"Otsukare, ini minum dan handuknya, Senpai!"

Beberapa keributan dari junior memang berhasil menimbulkan pening di dahi sang phantom sixth man itu, namun hal itu sama sekali tak mengurangi rasa senangnya.

"Wah, sekarang kau dipanggil senpai, Kuroko!"

Seorang pemuda tinggi berambut gradasi merah dan hitam menyenggol bahu Kuroko dengan sengaja. Tawa renyah menghiasi wajahnya yang biasa garang.

"Itu sakit, Kagami-kun," balas Kuroko, emotionless seperti biasa.

"Mungkin setelah ini aku akan ke Maji Burger sebentar. Mau ikut?" tanya Kagami kemudian sambil berjalan menuju ruang ganti bersama sang bayangan.

"Guk!" gonggongan seekor anjing dengan manik senada dengan baby blue Kuroko memotong pembicaraan mereka. Membuat Kagami sedikit terlonjak karenanya.

Kuroko tertawa kecil melihat cahayanya itu sampai sekarang masih tidak bisa menangani seekor anjing yang bahkan sudah beberapa bulan bersama mereka. "Iie. Aku akan segera pulang, kurasa Nigou menanti-nanti jam makan malamnya."

Usai berganti baju dan mengemasi barang-barangnya, Kuroko berpamitan meninggalkan gym bersama Nigou. Sebagai senior, kini ia harus lebih bisa membimbing para juniornya agar Seirin menjadi tim yang akan mencetak sejarah. Selain itu, juga agar tidak terjerumus dalam tantangan si pelatih perempuan Seirin yang bahkan lebih mempertaruhkan harga diri, atau bahkan nyawa, dari tahun kemarin.

Sebuah helaan nafas lolos dari kedua bibir mungil remaja bersurai dan bermanik azure itu. Meski begitu, senyum penuh semangat tak pernah pudar dari wajahnya innocentnya.

"Guk!"

Hingga akhirnya ekspresi membahagiakan itu sirna ketika sebuah sosok yang sepertinya tak asing memantul di kedua manik azurenya. Langkahnya terhenti. Kedua matanya mengerjab-ngerjab, memastikan apakah ia tidak salah lihat. Setelah yakin bahwa ia mengenal sosok itu, kakinya kembali melangkah. Kuroko menambah kecepatan langkah kakinya mengikuti Nigou menghampiri sebuah sosok yang tergeletak di salah satu halte bus. Surai abu-abu, bukankah itu-

"Mayuzumi-kun?"

Ia berjongkok untuk memudahkannya mengangkat tubuh yang pernah menjadi musuhnya di Winter Cup itu. Kedua manik abu-abunya terpejam. Rupanya ia tak sadarkan diri. Dengan memendam rasa penasaran yang sedang menggeluti pikirannya, terpaksa Kuroko pun membopong tubuh yang lebih besar darinya itu ke rumahnya. Itu lebih baik jika hanya melihatnya tergeletak disini dan membiarkannya.

Kini kedua azurenya menatap pada sosok Mayuzumi yang masih tidur tak sadarkan diri. Tubuhnya ia dudukkan di kursi belajar yang ia geser ke sebelah tempat dimana orang yang ditemukannya tertidur. Wajah Mayuzumi sedikit memerah. Kuroko menjulurkan tangannya menyentuh kening sang mantan pemain Rakuzan itu. Tidak panas. Lalu, kenapa ia tergeletak disana? Apa dia punya penyakit lain? Atau ia tersesat dan belum makan selama beberapa hari? Mana mungkin.

Dan sepasang azure Kuroko mengerjab beberapa kali ketika menangkap beberapa pergerakan dari pemuda yang kini terbaring di kasurnya. Dan ketika kelopak mata itu mulai mengerjab menampilkan sepasang manik abu-abunya, kedua bola mata Kuroko membulat polos, tidak sabar menunggu Mayuzumi yang akan terbangun dan menjawab semua rasa penasarannya.

Mantan pemain Rakuzan itu terbangun dengan keadaan yang sangat berantakan. Kepalanya menoleh kesana kemari, menyesuaikan cahaya dengan kedua bola matanya. Dan ketika seorang remaja mungil memenuhi indra penglihatannya, selimut hangat yang membalut tubuhnya ia enyahkan. Ia mundur dan tembok yang ada di belakangnya kini menjadi sandarannya.

"Di...dimana aku?"

"Di rumahku," jawab Kuroko singkat.

"Di rumahmu?!" kepala sang senpai itu kembali menoleh kesana kemari. "Jelaskan padaku bagaimana aku bisa berada di rumahmu."

Kuroko menggeleng. "Mayuzumi-kun dulu yang menjelaskan padaku bagaimana kau bisa tergeletak disana."

"Tergeletak?"

"Dan wajah merahmu itu."

Mayuzumi mencerna beberapa kata yang dilontarkan si bayangan Seirin itu. Tergeletak. Wajah memerah. Oh, jadi pada akhirnya ia benar-benar pingsan waktu itu. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang masih terasa begitu pening. Hal terakhir yang ia ingat yaitu ketika seorang teman sekampusnya mengajaknya ke kedai dan memberikan minuman yang tidak Mayuzumi ketahui. Jangan-jangan minuman itu-

-alkohol? Ah, betapa polosnya dirimu, nak. Bau alkohol saja tidak pernah tahu. Tidak heran jika ia langsung mencoba minuman apa yang disodorkan temannya. Dan setelah itu ia berjalan entah kemana dengan keadaan yang sangat tidak enak.

"Mayuzumi-kun?"

Kuroko yakin bahwa panggilannya barusan berhasil mengembalikan Mayuzumi dari ingatannya di masa lalu ke alam sekarang. Manik baby bluenya masih menatap tajam sepasang abu-abu jernih. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, tubuh yang memantul di kedua baby blue itu kembali terjatuh dan bertemu dengan bantal cyan di atas kasur.

"Mayuzumi-kun? Daijoubu desu ka?" Kuroko terbangun dari duduknya dan membenarkan posisi Mayuzumi yang baru ambruk lagi. Sebuah bau yang khas menggelitik indra penciuman Kuroko. Tidak salah lagi. Kuroko kenal bau ini.

"Mayuzumi-kun, kau mabuk?"

Kedua manik abu-abu Mayuzumi perlahan kembali terbuka, dan langsung menatap intens pada kedua baby blue yang ditangkapnya.

"Katakan namamu."

Kedua bola mata Kuroko mengerjab penuh keheranan, apa ia tidak mengingat namanya?. Namun tidak sopan jika ia mengabaikan pertanyaan sang senpai begitu saja. "Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Kau harus membantuku, Kuroko."

Kini, nada remaja yang mungkin dua tahun lebih tua dari Kuroko itu mulai seperti memohon. Membantu? Memangnya sang senpai itu sedang kesulitan apa?

"Apa yang bisa aku bantu, Mayuzumi-kun?"

Gelisah. Perasaan tak nyaman menggeluti tubuhnya. Seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari tubuhnya. Kedua maniknya menatap si kouhai di depannya dengan sayu. Namun, Mayuzumi bukanlah orang sepolos itu. Membaca sekian banyak light novel tentu memberinya pengetahuan sedikit-demi sedikit.

Dan ia bukannya tidak menyadari perasaan resah apa yang kini hinggap di tubuhnya. Salah satu efek minuman beralkohol sudah mulai memunculkan tanda-tanda. Tangan kanannya mencengkeram kemeja bagian dadanya hingga membuatnya kusut. Dan tidak ada pikiran lain di otak Mayuzumi, bayangan akan Kuroko terus mendesak semua ingatan serta pikirannya pergi dari waktu sekarang.

Gairah Mayuzumi sedang bangkit. Sebagai sesama pecinta buku, Kuroko tahu pertanda gerak-gerik itu. Sebulir keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya. Haruskah ia?

Tak diberi waktu untuk berfikir lebih lama lagi, kedua tangan Mayuzumi keburu mencengkeram kedua bahu Kuroko. Mebalik posisi dengan cepat dan begitu sadar Kuroko sudah berada dalam kurungan kedua kaki sang mantan power forward Rakuzan.

"Ma-Mayuzumi-kun..."

"Aku...tidak tahan...lagi."

Satu kalimat itu melebarkan kedua manik cyan Kuroko. Dan perlahan namun tak bisa ditebak, Mayuzumi meraup bibir ranum remaja yang ada di bawahnya. Memusatkan semua fokusnya pada si pecinta vanillamilkshake, bagai hewan yang menemukan mangsanya.

Apa ini? Pemandangan yang bahkan belum pernah masuk dalam memori otaknya. Bibir dengan sedikit aroma alkohol menyapu bibir Kuroko, yang entah bagaimana terasa manis. Kedua manik baby blue Kuroko yang semula melebar kini perlahan mengendur, luluh. Ia yakin, jika terus-terusan begini, tubuhnya mungkin akan memberikan respon positif dan ikut menikmati alur permainan orang yang bahkan hanya berstatus kenalannya atau bahkan mantan lawannya.

Begitu jarak terbentuk, Kuroko segera menghirup udara banyak-banyak untuk mengisi pasokan oksigennya. Wajah Mayuzumi yang begitu dekat memenuhi pandangan matanya. Wajahnya begitu merah, dan sudah pasti itu disebabkan pengaruh alkohol dalam dirinya. Kedua bola mata yang menyiratkan pandangan kosong itu terlihat dikuasai nafsu. Dan belum sempat Kuroko memperhatikan lebih banyak lagi, bibirnya kembali disapu. Bahkan lebih intens.

"Mmh..."

Dalam kuncian bibirnya, Kuroko berusaha menyebut nama si penyerang. Namun berhubung panggilan itu lebih mirip desahan, sepertinya Mayuzumi salah mengartikan panggilan itu. Tangan kanannya yang bebas mulai berpetualang di tubuh mangsanya. Membuat Kuroko makin mengerang menerima sensasi yang tidak biasa diterimanya itu.

"Vanilla, eh?" ucapan pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu memutus tautan bibir mereka. "Bahkan disaat kau tidak minum minuman manis itu, rasa vanilla masih menguar dengan kuat dari dirimu."

"Mayuzumi-kun? Ukh..."

Berkomentar saja tidak diberi kesempatan. Sang senpai benar-benar agresif kali ini. Sebenarnya, berapa takaran alkohol yang diminumnya? Tangan Mayuzumi sudah menyusup ke dalam piyama si phantom Teikou. Mengelus, meraba, memberikan sensasi nikmat yang terasa tidak pernah cukup. Dimainkannya kedua nipple Kuroko yang sudah menegang. Berharap si kouhai mengeluarkan desahannya lagi.

"Ma...yu...Mayuzumi...-kunhh..."

Ah, akhirnya keluar. Nada yang begitu merdu itu keluar seolah-olah meminta lebih. Kembali diraupnya bibir mungil Kuroko. Kini bahkan lebih intens. Daging tak bertulang miliknya memaksa menembus sela-sela bibir ranum Kuroko. Dan dengan mudahnya kini lidahnya bertemu dengan lidah sang mangsa. Mengajaknya berdansa, tak lupa mengabsen tiap deretan giginya. Lama kelamaan saliva yang entah milik siapa mengalir dari sudut bibir si remaja baby blue.

Jika tidak mengingat adanya kebutuhan oksigen, mungkin tautan itu tidak akan pernah berakhir sampai mahasiswa tahun pertama itu benar-benar sadar. Saliva yang menghubungkan kedua bibir itu makin lama makin terputus seiring melebarnya jarak.

Kedua manik Mayuzumi berkilat menatap bibir basah si atlit basket muda Seirin yang jadi mangsanya itu. Pandangan mata innocent dari baby bluenya sirna, berubah menjadi tatapan sayu yang meminta diberi service lebih.

"Kau bahkan lebih memabukkan dari alkohol, Tetsuya."

.

.

.

_**Tbc**_

.

.

.

(A/N)

Kyaaahahaha, gue bikin apaan inihh...?! Udah lama nggak bikin rated M dan author makin menggila begitu membayangkannya. Apa kata-katanya terlalu bertele-tele? Author sedang berusaha mengurangi kecepatan alur, dan takutnya malah kelambatan ._.

Fic ini Kuga buat berdasarkan request dari Yunjou-san. Semoga tidak mengecewakan. :D

Dan padahal masih ada fic multichap lain yang baru update, tapi malah publish lagi, rated M pula. Maafkan kenakalan author ._.

Sekian chapter satu ini dibuat. See you in the next chapter ^o^/ Mind to RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

Sepasang manik abu-abu itu mengerjab beberapa kali. Menyesuaikan pupilnya dengan cahaya sekitar yang tidak terlalu terang, remang-remang. Hal pertama yang memantul di kedua bola matanya adalah sebuah langit-langit.

NYUTT...

Tangannya spontan memegang kepala akibat denyutan tajam yang baru terlintas menyakiti otaknya. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian apa yang masih bisa diingatnya. Dan hal itu adalah ia mabuk. Ya, ia memang mabuk, tapi bukannya beristirahat ia malah memaksakan diri untuk pulang ke apartemen barunya.

Kelopak matanya kembali terbuka-tertutup, mengerjab. Apa ia sudah pulang dengan selamat? Ditolehkannya kepalanya sendiri dengan perlahan, melihat sekeliling. Dan betapa terkejutnya mahasiswa tahun pertama itu. Ia tidak tidur sendiri. Surai baby blue memenuhi indra penglihatannya. Maniknya yang tadi melebar kini mengerjab lagi. Sesosok pria mungil sedang tidur memunggunginya.

Dan spontan ia terbangun dengan cepat, menghiraukan rasa pusing yang tadi melandanya. Selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya serta sosok disebelahnya itu tersingkap. Kepalanya menunduk, dan mendapati bahwa tubuhnya tidak terbalut sehelai benang pun.

Mulutnya melebar dengan gerakan terpatah-patah. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!"

.

.

.

"**Vanilla?" by Kazusaki Kuga**

**Kuroko no Basuke ****© Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Vanilla? Belongs to me**

**Warning : Abal, typo, Shounen-ai, PwP, dll**

**Mayuzumi Chihiro X Kuroko Tetsuya**

**Rated M**

**Happy Reading : )**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa jam yang lalu...

"Kau bahkan lebih memabukkan dari alkohol, Tetsuya."

Manik baby blue itu sedikit melebar di tengah tatapannya yang sayu. Senpai yang hanya sebatas kenalannya itu menyebut nama kecilnya. Sepertinya pria yang kini sedang menjamahnya itu sudah benar-benar tidak sadar atas apa yang dilakukannya maupun yang diucapkannya.

"Mayuzumi-ku-"

Belum sempat bibir mungil Kuroko berucap, Mayuzumi kembali menyambarnya. Agresif sekali. Dibalik sosoknya yang sedikit pendiam itu, apa Mayuzumi adalah orang yang sangat agresif seperti ini? Seolah-olah tubuh Kuroko hanya miliknya seorang.

Alih-alih berpikir siapa sebenarnya si mantan pemain basket Rakuzan itu, Kuroko menyadari bahwa kini kancing piyamanya terbuka satu persatu. Dan setelah bagian depan tubuh pucatnya terekspos, sang senpai bersurai abu-abu itu mengalihkan bibirnya menyusuri pipi, telinga, leher, perpotongan leher, pundak, dan berakhir pada tonjolan yang kini sudah menegang di dada Kuroko. Kedua tangan Kuroko yang dikunci diatas kepalanya oleh tangan besar Mayuzumi makin membuat tubuhnya lebih sensitif.

"Nngh... Hhh..."

Tubuh remaja baby blue itu melengkung menahan nikmat yang diberikan oleh kelincahan lidah Mayuzumi di kedua nipplenya. Sementara si senpai bermain dengan salah satunya, tangannya yang bebas ikut bermain dengan nipplenya yang lain. Bibir mungil itu tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan erangan-erangan yang sepertinya makin membuat orang yang diatasnya ini lebih bersemangat.

Manik keperakan itu terpejam. Memfokuskan indra perasanya. Benda pribadi milik pemuda di bawahnya terasa menonjol dan menekan pangkal pahanya. Ia sedikit melenguh merasakan sensasi yang aneh namun menggelikan itu. Hingga akhirnya juniornya pun ikut terbangun.

Masih di bawah kendali alkohol, Mayuzumi memisahkan bibirnya dengan dada pemain basket Seirin itu. Tangannya yang mengunci pergerakan tangan orang di bawahnya kini beralih untuk mencari kesenangan lain, melepas celana pria bermarga Kuroko itu hingga sesuatu yang tegak menyembul.

"Cho-chotto... Mayuzumi-kun... Hngg...!"

Sepertinya usahanya sia-sia. Perkataan yang terlontar itu tidak mampu menghentikan kegiatan pemuda berpandangan kosong itu. Didongakkannya kepalanya agar lebih bisa melihat kegiatan Mayuzumi di bawah sana yang telah mengulum kejantanan Kuroko. Kepala Mayuzumi terangkat dan turun memberi nikmat bagi si pemilik junior yang dikulumnya. Tak lupa lidahnya ikut bermain, menjilat, menghisap, atau bahkan menggigit-gigit kecil. Membuat Kuroko makin mengerang keenakan karenanya.

Hingga mengetahui tubuh Kuroko kembali melengkung keatas, Mayuzumi mempercepat gerakannya, dibantu dengan tangannya yang juga ikut berpartisipasi karena ia tahu pemuda mungil itu akan mendapat klimaks pertamanya malam ini.

"Ma-Mayuzumi-kunhh... Nnnggg... mmh...!"

Dan menit berikutnya, cairan putih Kuroko menyembur memenuhi rongga mulut pria bersurai abu-abu itu. Cairan yang meluber mengenai tangannya tak lupa ikut dibersihkannya. Dijilatnya cairan sewarna vanilla itu dengan seduktif. Kemudian pandangan matanya beralih untuk menemui sepasang azure yang memancarkan cahaya redup. Wajahnya yang amat memerah serta bibirnya yang basah menambah kesan menggoda bagi si alumni Rakuzan.

"Sudah hentikan, Mayuzumi-kun... hhh..." ucap Kuroko ditengah nafasnya yang memburu.

Tangan Mayuzumi menjelajah bibir mungil yang baru saja berucap. "Kau yakin ingin berhenti, Tetsuya? Bukankah tubuhmu berkata sebaliknya? Menginginkan yang bahkan lebih dari ini. Oh, jangan-jangan tubuhmu belum pernah dijamah siapapun, ya?"

Tangan Mayuzumi yang lain kembali menuju daerah 'bawah'. Satu jari dimasukkannya kedalam lubang anal Kuroko, membuat pemuda itu kembali melenguh pelan.

"Aku lebih suka chocolate, tapi kurasa vanilla tidak buruk juga," ujarnya, menyunggingkan senyum yang mungkin lebih mirip seringaian karena melihat manik baby blue itu menatapnya lekat namun sayu.

Ditambahkannya jari dalam lubang Kuroko. Dua. Tiga. Empat. Melebarkan dan mempersiapkannya untuk kejantanan Mayuzumi yang akan bersarang disana setelah ini.

"Nngg... mmh... ah..."

Setelah dirasa cukup, Mayuzumi bangkit sejenak untuk melepas celana yang masih menempel di tubuhnya. Kemeja dan piyama yang masih membalut tubuhnya serta Kuroko ikut dilepaskannya juga. Dan setelah semua selesai, Mayuzumi kembali ke posisi awal, menindih Kuroko.

Sang senpai menempatkan miliknya yang sudah menegang kuat tepat di depan liang Kuroko, membuat remaja baby blue itu sedikit menahan nafas. Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi, sedikit demi sedikit Kuroko merasakan sesuatu yang asing dalam tubuhnya terus melesak memasuki dirinya. Rasanya sakit. Namun entah kenapa Kuroko menginginkan lebih meski air mata sudah mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

Kedua manik baby blue Kuroko yang terpejam kuat menahan sakit terbuka ketika sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat menyambut bibirnya. Sepertinya remaja lulusan Rakuzan itu ingin mengurangi rasa sakit yang dirasakan Kuroko dengan menciumnya. Hingga kedua pangkal paha mereka saling bertemu, pagutan itu terlepas.

"Sudah terbiasa?"

Meski di awal ia begitu agresif, namun ternyata Mayuzumi masih memikirkan Kuroko. Tidak serampangan dan tergesa-gesa. Kuroko mengangguk sejenak karena rasa sakit masih terasa menusuk-nusuk lubangnya disana.

"Baiklah, bergeraklah, Mayuzumi-kun..." ujar Kuroko kemudian.

Mayuzumi masih merasakan panas menyelimuti tubuhnya. Sebenarnya ia tidak begitu sabar untuk melakukan apapun demi melenyapkan rasa tidak nyaman itu. Tapi, remaja yang dimasukinya ini sudah mau membantunya saja ia sudah bersyukur. Padahal ia sudah mau dijamah, apalagi pertama kali dan tidak dengan orang yang disukainya pula. Apa Mayuzumi tega untuk menyakitinya lebih jauh?

"Akh... mmh... huhh..."

Desahan-desahan itu terus terdengar seiring gerakan in-out Mayuzumi di dalam tubuh Kuroko. Tubuh Kuroko serasa penuh oleh remaja bersurai keperakan senada dengan maniknya itu. Bukankah hal seperti ini harusnya dilakukan pertama kali oleh orang yang disayangi? Tapi, kenapa Kuroko mau-mau saja saat Mayuzumi meraup bibir ranumnya, melucuti tubuhnya perlahan, dan bahkan saat memasukinya.

"Uhh... ah... hmhh..."

Lenguhan Kuroko seolah menjadi sebuah nada merdu di indra pendengaran Mayuzumi. Perlahan, panas dan rasa tidak nyamannya berkurang seiring juniornya menikmati lubang Kuroko. Erangan Kuroko makin terdengar keras dan seolah ingin lebih ketika Mayuzumi mempercepat gerakannya.

"Tetsuya... unghhh..."

Satu sentakan terakhir menandai Mayuzumi yang mencapai klimaks pertamanya, serta klimaks kedua Kuroko yang menyembur membasahi dada dan perut kedua insan yang masih bersatu. Keduanya mengerang keras namun tertahan dengan maksud tidak mengganggu penghuni rumah lainnya. Kuroko merasakan cairan hangat yang tidak sedikit memenuhi rektumnya. Dan tangan Mayuzumi seolah tak kuat lagi menahan berat tubuhnya akibat klimaks pertama yang menguras tenaganya. Membuat tubuh atlit basket Rakuzan itu sedikit menindih tubuh atlit basket Seirin.

"Arigatou... Tetsuya..."

Kedua manik aquamarine itu sedikit melebar. Terima kasih untuk apa? Karena sudah memberi nikmat untuknya? Namun belum sempat Kuroko menanyakan apa maksud ucapannya itu ia kembali melenguh. Lantaran Mayuzumi perlahan menarik kejantanannya yang masih menancap di lubangnya, memberi sensasi yang tidak biasa namun nikmat.

Selepasnya benda asing yang memenuhi lubang analnya, cairan klimaks Mayuzumi meluber keluar membasahi sprei putihnya. Dan detik berikutnya, tubuh yang lebih besar darinya itu ambruk disampingnya, dengan mata terpejam alias pingsan.

Manik azure Kuroko mengerjab. Kemudian sebuah senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya. Sebelum ikut tidur, Kuroko mengambil selimutnya dan menutupi badan mereka berdua.

"Oyasumi."

"HONTOU NI?!"

Kedua manik keperakannya membulat sempurna. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya atas cerita yang baru saja disampaikan remaja yang sudah menyelamatkannya dari dingin dan malam itu. Tangannya yang ikut menggebrak meja makan menggetarkan sendok, garpu, serta piring berisi telur dadar di depannya.

Kuroko melahap sarapan yang juga terhidang di hadapannya. "Sayang sekali aku tidak sempat menyalakan kamera, Mayuzumi-kun."

Blush... semburat merah menjalar cepat di kedua pipi Mayuzumi. Menutupi salah tingkahnya, Mayuzumi ikut melahap sarapan pagi yang telah dibuatkan oleh perempuan yang telah melahirkan Kuroko. Untung saja ini hari libur, sehingga Kuroko tidak perlu pergi ke sekolah dan bisa menemaninya seperti sekarang.

"Maaf, Kuroko."

Dua kalimat itu menghentikan aktivitas Kuroko sejenak. "Untuk apa?" balasnya singkat.

"Aku... aku sudah berbuat sangat tidak sopan padamu," jawabnya agak lirih. "Dan dalam keadaan mabuk pula. Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membalas perbuatanku terhadapmu?"

Kuroko terdiam sejenak. "Daijoubu, Mayuzumi-kun." Kemudian melanjutkan makannya. "Bisa dibilang, aku juga cukup menikmatinya, kok."

Kedua manik abu-abu itu kembali membulat sempurna. Semburat merah menjalar di wajah datar Kuroko.

"Ngomong-ngomong, padahal kemarin kau habis memanggil nama kecilku."

"Hah?!" Semburat merah ikut menjalar di kedua pipinya. "La-lalu... apa kau juga memanggil nama kecilku?"

Kuroko menatap Mayuzumi datar. "Tidak."

Mendengar itu, Mayuzumi kembali menunduk menatap makanannya dengan... muram?

"Mayuzumi-kun ingin kupanggil dengan nama kecil?" goda Kuroko.

"Ti... tidak, kok."

Dalam hati, Kuroko menggumam kata '_Mayuzumi-kun tsundere_'.

.

.

.

_**END / TBC?**_

(A/N)

Akhirnya selesai juga... *ngelaphidungyghabisnosebloodberat

Maafkan author karena telat mengupdatenya (bungkuk-bungkuk). Banyak sekali tanggungan yang numpuk di sarang author.

Author mau sedikit melampiaskan cerita yang terpendam. Sewaktu bikin cerita ini, tidak biasanya author menghabiskan waktu lama. Karena, tiap habis mengetik beberapa adegan, author muncrat-muncrat alias noseblood seember penuh... *plak

Special thank's for yang udah ngreview, fav, dan follow. Maaf author nggak sempet balas reviewnya satu-persatu. Ini update saja nyuri-nyuri waktu jadinya mepet banget. *author sungkem*

Okay, see you in the other story / next chap?


	3. Extra

**.**

"**Vanilla" by Kazusaki Kuga**

***EXTRA***

**Kuroko no Basuke ****© Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

'**Vanilla' Belongs to me**

**Mayuzumi Chihiro X Kuroko Tetsuya**

**Happy Reading : )**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kuroko baru saja masuk kamarnya ketika manik baby bluenya menangkap sesuatu yang asing tergeletak di dekat kolong kasurnya. Ia pun berjalan mendekat, berjongkok, dan diambilnya sesuatu itu.

Buku agenda.

Kuroko tidak ingat pernah memiliki sebuah buku agenda berwarna coklat dengan gambar bola basket di pojok kiri bawah sampulnya seperti itu. Sedikit ragu-ragu, ia pun membuka buku itu.

Oh. Milik Mayuzumi Chihiro.

Tunggu sebentar. Ia baru saja pergi dari rumah Kuroko beberapa menit yang lalu dan sekarang barangnya yang tertinggal baru saja ditemukan. Kuroko berpikir sejenak. Haruskah ia mengantarkannya sekarang? Sekalian bisa cari tahu dimana apartemen baru sang senpai.

...

Tidak, ia masih merasa lelah karena permainannya semalam. Mungkin ia akan mengantarkannya nanti sore atau malam, karena siang ini ia sudah ada acara dengan ibunya. Berhubung tadi Mayuzumi bilang ia tidak ada jam kuliah hari ini. Jadi, tidak masalah, kan? Kuroko pun beranjak dan meletakkan buku agenda itu di mejanya, tepat di atas kertas pemberian Mayuzumi tadi yang berisi alamat apartemen barunya.

Sementara itu, beberapa menit kemudian di tempat lain, seseorang sedang mengobrak-abrik sebagian perabotan apartemennya karena mencari barang miliknya yang entah ada dimana, dan siapa sangka barang yang dicarinya sedang bertengger di meja kamar Kuroko.

.

.

.

Dengan secarik kertas di tangannya, Kuroko berjalan menyusuri beberapa deretan rumah yang asing baginya. Bertahun-tahun hidup di Tokyo ternyata tidak membuat Kuroko hafal semua daerah di kota kelahirannya ini. Hingga akhirnya, kakinya berhenti melangkah di depan sebuah gedung bertingkat.

Pemilik surai dan manik baby blue itupun melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung apartemen tersebut dan mencari satu kamar diantara puluhan kamar yang dilewatinya. Dan ia kembali berhenti melangkah di depan pintu dengan nomor 305 di sisi kanannya. Di bawah nomor itu terdapat tulisan 'Mayuzumi'.

Ditekannya tombol di atas nomor pintu itu hingga sebuah suara yang dikenalinya sebagai bel berbunyi dari arah di balik pintu. Beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar derap langkah kaki dari arah yang berlawanan dengan Kuroko mendekati pintu.

CKLEK

Pintu terbuka. Memperlihatkan si tuan rumah lengkap dengan surai dan manik keabuannya.

"Kuroko?"

"Doumo. Maaf jika aku datang tiba-tiba, Mayuzumi-kun," sapa Kuroko, emotionless seperti biasa. "Aku datang mengantar barang yang tertinggal." Kuroko mengacungkan buku coklat yang dipegangnya.

"Astaga, buku agendaku! Syukurlah kau menemukannya," balas Mayuzumi menerima buku yang disodorkan Kuroko. "Masuklah. Kalau tidak salah, aku menyimpan cake vanilla di kulkas. Anggap saja sebagai rasa terima kasihku."

Kuroko pun masuk mengikuti sang tuan rumah. Atau tuan apartemen? Sudahlah itu tak penting. Jika saja bukan cake vanilla yang ditawarkan Mayuzumi, mungkin Kuroko akan segera pamit untuk pulang, mengingat hari sudah semakin sore.

"Duduklah," pinta Mayuzumi. Sementara ia langsung berjalan menuju lorong yang diyakini Kuroko adalah jalan menuju dapur.

Kuroko mengedarkan pandangan sambil melepas mantel biru yang dikenakannya. Apartemen yang sederhana namun berkesan nyaman. Beberapa perabotan yang terletak di tempat yang sesuai terlihat agak berantakan. Dilihat dari kondisinya, sepertinya kamar ini baru saja diobrak-abrik pagi ini.

"Ah, maaf menunggu. Cake dan teh, kau tidak keberatan, kan?" ujar Mayuzumi tiba-tiba sekeluarnya ia dari dapur sambil membawa sepiring cake vanilla mini dan secangkir teh dengan uap yang masih mengepul.

Kuroko menggeleng. "Ini lebih dari cukup, Mayuzumi-kun."

"Aku belum pernah mencoba cake rasa vanilla, tapi toko kue langgananku tidak pernah kuragukan kelezatannya," komentar Mayuzumi sambil membenahi beberapa perabotan yang tertata kurang rapi tadi.

Diliputi rasa heran, Kuroko pun akhirnya bertanya. "Apa sesuatu habis terjadi disini?"

Mayuzumi menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak. "Maksudmu?"

"Beberapa perabotan terlihat sedikit berantakan."

"Oh..." Mayuzumi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku kebingungan mencari buku agendaku pagi tadi. Dan dengan sedikit kepanikan, beginilah hasilnya." Kemudian Mayuzumi melanjutkan aktivitas yang sempat tertunda tadi. "Yah, untung saja kau menemukannya."

"Mayuzumi-kun."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, spontan Mayuzumi menoleh. "Ada apa, Kuroko? Kau suka cakenya?"

"Ya. Cake ini enak."

Mayuzumi tersenyum. Namun ia mengernyit melihat wajah Kuroko yang memperlihatkan ada kejanggalan. Terlihat sedikit jelas bahwa terdapat rona warna merah di wajah putih Kuroko.

"Kuroko?"

"Cake ini dingin, tapi entah kenapa membuatku terasa hangat."

"Hah?"

Penasaran dengan keanehan yang terjadi pada Kuroko, Mayuzumi pun menghampirinya. Diamatinya wajah si phantom Seirin itu. Mukanya memerah dan pandangannya terlihat sayu. Dialihkannya manik abu-abu Mayuzumi menghadap sepiring cake vanilla yang sudah habis setengah. Setengah ragu-ragu setengah yakin, ia mengambil garpu Kuroko dan mencicipi sepotong cake itu.

Rum. Cake ini mengandung rum rupanya. Kalau Mayuzumi tidak salah, berarti Kuroko sedang mabuk.

"Kuroko, sepertinya kau mabuk," ucap Mayuzumi.

"Ha~?"

Menghiraukan Kuroko yang tidak mendengarkan ucapannya, Mayuzumi lekas pergi ke dapur. Diambilnya segelas air putih, dan dibawanya untuk diberikan pada si remaja bersurai baby blue itu.

Dan begitu ia kembali ke tempat dimana Kuroko bertengger, Mayuzumi terbelalak. Tangan mungil Kuroko mencopoti kancing kemeja putih yang dikenakannya satu persatu. Oh, efek alkohol sudah menjalar ke tubuhnya. Padahal remaja bernomor punggung 11 di Seirin itu baru makan setengah cakenya.

"Kuroko, hentikan!" Sebelum meraih pergelangan tangan Kuroko, Mayuzumi meletakkan gelas yang dibawanya ke atas meja. "Kubawakan air putih, minumlah!"

Seolah dibutakan oleh alkohol, Kuroko menghiraukan ucapan Mayuzumi. Ia terus membuka kancing kemejanya, berharap bisa menghilangkan rasa panas yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya.

Si mahasiswa tahun pertama yang tadi menghidangkan cake vanilla untuk tamunya menelan ludah dengan susah payah ketika dada putih mulus Kuroko kini terekspos dengan jelas begitu kancing terakhir dipisahkan dari lubangnya. Tangannya kaku seketika begitu ia digoda oleh pemandangan yang dihadapkannya kini.

"Mayuzumi-kun."

Panggilan yang lebih terdengar seperti desahan itu makin membekukan Mayuzumi. Pikirannya bagai teralih meski ia sadar bahwa Kuroko kini mencoba berdiri dan bermaksud menghampiri dirinya. Bisa dilihat dari pandangan manik cyan Kuroko yang sayu tapi memikat.

Namun, siapa sangka, dalam usahanya mencoba berdiri, kaki Kuroko terantuk kaki meja dan membuatnya terjatuh. Reflek Mayuzumi yang bekerja lebih cepat pun membuatnya bergerak untuk menangkap si pelajar Seirin meskipun agak terlambat, hingga membuat keduanya sama-sama terjatuh.

PRAANG...

"Itte..."

Beruntung. Sepiring cake vanilla yang tinggal setengah yang ikut terjatuh itu tidak mengenai keduanya. Sibuk merasakan sakitnya, Mayuzumi belum sadar kejadian apa yang akan menimpanya selanjutnya. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari kalau tubuh Kuroko sedang menimpanya sekarang. Pikirannya baru tersadarkan ketika sesuatu yang lunak nan hangat menyapu bibirnya.

Bibirnya? Kedua kelereng abu-abu yang tadi terpejam kini membulat sempurna. Ternyata benar, Kuroko sedang menciumnya. Lembut, namun juga terasa penuh hasrat. Meski maniknya masih terbuka, tanpa sadar Mayuzumi menikmati lumatan bibir Kuroko. Dan andaikan mereka bukan manusia, pagutan itu pasti akan terus menempel satu sama lain.

Kebutuhan oksigen yang menipis memisahkan pagutan mereka. Dengan kedua tangannya, Kuroko menopang tubuhnya yang berada di atas Mayuzumi. Manik cyannya memperhatikan pemuda yang dua tahun lebih tua itu dengan intens.

"Vanilla?"

Mayuzumi mengerjab. Dia bilang apa? Vanilla? Oh, benar. Alumni Rakuzan yang kini sedang telentang itu teringat bahwa tadi ia sempat mencicipi cake vanilla itu. Dan kini manik abu-abunya terhenti di hadapan baby blue. Apa ketika mabuk, wajahnya juga seperti itu kemarin?

Sementara Mayuzumi masih memikirkan itu, Kuroko yang tidak memikirkan apapun kembali menyambar bibir Mayuzumi yang masih basah, membuat manik abu-abu si empu kembali melebar. Dan tanpa membuang waktu, tangan kanan Kuroko ikut menyusup ke dalam T-shirt biru Mayuzumi.

"Aaggh... Mmph..."

Dalam ciuman itu, Mayuzumi masih mampu mengerang ketika tangan Kuroko bermain nakal di salah satu tpnjolan yang sudah menegang di balik T-shirtnya. Sambil tangan yang satunya menarik kaos yang masih membalut tubuh pria bermarga Mayuzumi itu ke atas, bibir Kuroko melepas pagutan di bibir dan berpindah menyecap di leher sang senpai. Membuat tanda kemerahan disana.

"Hentikan, Kuroko!"

Melawan respon tubuhnya terhadap kenikmatan yang diberikan Kuroko-Yah, Mayuzumi mengakui demikian-tangan kanannya mencoba menggapai segelas air putih yang tadi ia letakkan di meja. Berharap dengan itu si remaja bermahkota cyan itu dapat segera sadar dari pengaruh alkohol.

Sial.

Ternyata permukaan meja itu cukup tinggi untuk diraih dengan posisi telentang. Jari-jarinya yang sempat menyentuh pinggiran gelas plastik berisi air mineral itu terus menggapai-gapai meraih pegangannya.

"Agh..."

Oh, jangan lupakan Kuroko yang tengah menikmati makanan utamanya. Ia kini mulai melahap dada bidang Mayuzumi, mangulum, menjilat, juga menggigit kedua nipple si pria beririskan keperakan itu.

Dengan tak sabaran setengah terkejut, Mayuzumi masih berusaha menarik segelas air dingin yang masih bergeming di atas meja. Hingga akhirnya, ia berhasil meraih pegangan gelas itu, namun posisinya yang tidak mendukung membuatnya gagal mempertahankan keseimbangannya pada tangan kanannya.

Alhasil, dengan gerakan slow motion, gelas itu jatuh terbalik. Bulir-bulir air yang tertarik oleh gravitasi mulai menyentuh ujung, lalu pangkal hingga kulit kepala si phantom dan akhirnya...

PYAASH...

Mayuzumi terpejam erat, menahan dingin yang mengguyur tubuhnya. Untung saja tadi ia mengambil gelas plastik, kalau tidak, mungkin tetes-tetes darah akan ikut menghiasi tubuh putihnya.

"Mayuzumi-kun?"

Kelereng abu-abu terbuka, bertemu dengan cyan. Cyan itu mengerjab. Sepertinya masih berusaha mencerna situasi yang sedang terjadi. Dan beberapa detik kemudian cyan itu melebar.

"A-apa yang sudah kulakukan?" Kuroko pun segera menurunkan T-shirt Mayuzumi agar kembali menutupi tubuh sang senpai. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya bergetar akibat rasa dingin yang tadi menyadarkannya. Dan Kuroko terbelalak melihat kemejanya yang kini terbuka lebar, tidak ada satu kancing pun yang tersambung dengan lubangnya.

Secepat kilat, Kuroko berpindah posisi dan langsung cepat-cepat menutup kancing kemejanya. Namun, sebuah tangan menghentikannya. Tangan Mayuzumi.

Mayuzumi yang sudah tidak tertindih tubuh Kuroko lagi mendudukkan diri dan menghentikan Kuroko yang akan memasangkan kancing kemejanya. "Kau mabuk," ucapnya kemudian, menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko yang belum terjawab.

"Ma-mabuk?"

"Cake yang kau makan mengandung rum dengan kadar yang tidak sedikit."

Mayuzumi beranjak, yang entah Kuroko tahu akan kemana. Kuroko menunduk berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang ia yakini kini sudah semerah tomat. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah handuk terjatuh tepat di atas kepalanya. Bersamaan dengan mendongaknya Kuroko, sebuah tangan mengusap-usap handuk tersebut, berharap dengan begitu surai baby blue Kuroko bisa kering.

"Bajumu basah. Pakai bajuku dulu." Dan tanpa meminta persetujuan Kuroko, Mayuzumi langsung melepas kemeja basah Kuroko, mengekspos kulit pucatnya. Sekaligus mempertebal semburat merah di wajah putih Kuroko.

"Su-sumimasen, Mayuzumi-kun. Aku bisa sendiri."

Namun, si mahasiswa Universitas Tokyo itu berhasil mencegah Kuroko yang berusaha merebut pakaian yang dipegang Mayuzumi. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, keduanya tenggelam dalam keheningan, masih dengan posisi yang belum berpindah.

"Biarkan aku melakukannya...pada orang yang kusukai."

Dan sederet kalimat tersebut membuat sepasang cyan di hadapan Mayuzumi melebar. Serta makin memperlebar daerah yang dipenuhi semburat-semburat merah di wajah Kuroko. Dan semburat-semburat itu berhasil menular pada wajah si penghuni apartemen.

Dan detik berikutnya, semuanya kembali hening. Mayuzumi masih sibuk memakaikan kemeja miliknya pada tubuh Kuroko. Sedang yang dipakaikan baju menunduk menatap lantai apartemen yang lebih menarik perhatiannya saat ini.

"Selesai."

Setelah satu kata itu terlontar, Mayuzumi kembali beranjak. Kuroko yang ditinggal sendirian masih mengingat-ingat ucapan Mayuzumi tadi. Kalimat itu terus terngiang-ngiang di telinga Kuroko layaknya radio rusak. Dan suara gesekan antara piring dan lantai yang berhasil menghentikan radio rusak tersebut.

Kuroko menoleh. Mendapati Mayuzumi yang kini tengah menyapu piring yang sudah menjelma menjadi pecahan-pecahan.

"Biar kubantu!" Kuroko beranjak dari duduknya dan melihat-lihat sekeliling, mencari kain yang mungkin bisa ia buat untuk pel.

"Kalau kau mencari pel, ada disana," tunjuk Mayuzumi pada sebuah kain yang teronggok di salah satu sudut ruangan.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kuroko pun berjalan ke arah yang ditunjuk Mayuzumi. Sambil mengerjakan kegiatan masing-masing, tidak ada yang mau membuka percakapan, membiarkan hening kembali menyelimuti mereka. Sampai akhirnya, kedua manik Mayuzumi menangkap seulas senyum Kuroko.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya Mayuzumi.

Kuroko mendongak menatap Mayuzumi sejenak. Kemudian kembali menunduk melihat lantai yang belum selesai ia bersihkan. Tanpa menghilangkan sedikitpun senyuman tipisnya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya membayangkan, apa seperti ini rasanya andai aku bisa serumah dengan Mayuzumi-kun."

Dan kini kedua manik keperakan Mayuzumi yang melebar.

"Ka-kau mau bersamaku?" tanya Mayuzumi lagi, ragu-ragu.

Belum ada jawaban dari Kuroko. Hingga menit berikutnya Kuroko beranjak berdiri dari posisi duduk bersimpuhnya. Dan kemudian menyahut bibir Mayuzumi yang lagi-lagi membuatnya terkejut.

Setelah mencuri cium dari si remaja bermahkotakan abu-abu, Kuroko memasang wajah datar andalannya demi menyembunyikan wajah malunya sekarang. Mayuzumi yang rada kesal dengan sifat Kuroko hanya menutup bibirnya yang baru saja disambar dengan punggung telapak tangannya sambil menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Ku-kuanggap itu sebagai jawaban.." ucap Mayuzumi malu-malu.

.

.

.

_**End**_

.

.

.

(A/N)

Doumo.

Silahkan tabok authornya karena berani menelantarkan fic ini. Nangis deh liat fic ini sempat terlantar T-T

Author minta maaf sepenuhnya apabila ada kekurangan dalam fic ini. Maaf juga karena endingnya keliatan dipaksain banget, Kuga cepet-cepet namatinnya sehingga nggak bisa berpikir jernih. Kuga juga nggak pintar bikin ending. :')'''''

Thank's a lot for** Uchiha Ryuuki | ChiiKuro | Guest | rucichy | outofblue | avkamila | H-B | yukari0001 | kacang metal | kurakuraninja | evilfish1503 | Akira Phantomthief | Azriel1827 | Dovyqueensan | Evamaru | The Mysterious Lazy King | The Red Bloody Scissors | anclyne | ben4kevin | Ayuni Yukinojo | NamikhraKyra |**

for review, fav and follownya.

Hontou ni gomennasai, author nggak bisa balas reviewnya satu persatu karena keterbatasan waktu.. T^T

Tapi author beneran ngucapin banyak-banyak terima kasih udah mampir di fic ini.. #hug

Yosh, see you minnatachi~ ^o^/

**OMAKE**

"Mayuzumi-kun."

"Ya?"

"Sejak kapan kau menyukaiku?"

"Sejak pertandingan final Winter Cup. Ada apa?"

"Boleh aku bertanya bagaimana kau menyukaiku?"

"Umm... waktu itu, pertandingan sedang berlangsung. Aku tahu kau terus memperhatikanku dari bench selama aku bermain. Setelah itu, aku jadi ikut diam-diam memperhatikanmu. Ketika kau memandangku dengan wajah seriusmu, aku berpikir..."

"Berpikir?"

"Tidak, mungkin lebih tepatnya membayangkannya."

"Membayangkan apa?"

"Kau menatapku begitu serius seolah-olah... seperti gadis yang ingin mendapatkan ciuman pertama dari seorang pria incarannya. Dan kupikir wajahmu waktu itu imut sekali, membuatku ingin menerkammu saat itu juga."

"Mayuzumi-kun, kau mesum."

"Ti-tidak! Kau yang membuatku begitu!"

"Mesum."

"Kau juga mesum saat mabuk!"

Dan garis-garis hitam imajinasi menghiasi punggung Kuroko.


End file.
